


Closet

by Iamyournexus



Series: Story Prompts [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Closet Sex, M/M, POV John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:15:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamyournexus/pseuds/Iamyournexus
Summary: Sherlock and John are stuck in a closet and things quickly heat up.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Story Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154690
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Closet

"Sherlock, what are we doing here?" 

"Breaking into this flat, obviously". He was knelt down in front of the door, jiggling the lockpick until it echoed its satisfying *click*. 

"After you" 

I glared at him and quickly entered the flat. 

"Are we looking for something?" 

"We need to plant a few bugs in order to get more information on where the missing brother is" 

"Right, and you needed me to tag along because..." 

"I like company when I’m doing and B&E" 

I pinch the bridge of my nose in exasperation. 

"C'mon John, you know you're having more fun with me than you would be on the miserable date you had planned" 

I didn't dignify that with a response, even though of course, he was right. 

"Alright, all finished..."

We heard the front door open...

"In the closet, now!" and he pushed me into the nearby bedroom's, very small closet. Barely enough room for the two of us.  I leaned my head against the wall making eye contact with him, needing to stay quiet, I asked with a look "how are we going to get out here?"  He smiled and just closed his eyes.  I inwardly sighed.  The person in the flat sounded like they were making tea. Ok, clearly they, and consequently we, are going to be here a while. I now realize that I've left my mobile back at Baker Street as it needed to charge.  I snaked my arm up my own body and drew my hand into the inside of his coat, trying to search for his mobile. When I found nothing and looked at him and he darted his eyes back in the direction behind him.  I arch my eyebrow at him and he looks away. I can barely see the tinge of pink colour on his face in the dimly lit closet.  I snake my other hand around him to his back pocket. He quietly clears his throat. I try not to giggle as my hand takes its time, perhaps even wandering a bit.  It's in his left back pocket but I can't shimmy it out. I'll have to press him more against me in order to get into his pocket to retrieve the device.  My hand moves up to his lower back and I widen my stance so I can slot him in between my legs. I press him against me.  I can feel his elevated heartbeat through his coat and mine.  He's warm. 

I forget for a second or two why this is happening and quickly move my hand back to his pocket and take out his mobile. Unlocking it, I raise my arms to eye level, just over his shoulder, and quickly text Lestrade saying we need an extraction, adding the address and explaining it was Sherlock’s fault, and then put the mobile on vibrate. Sherlock has been breathing into my neck the entire time and it’s been very distracting in the most pleasant of ways. His head angles down and now his lips are just brushing my pulse point. I put his phone back in his back pocket taking a little longer than is really necessary. His breath comes quicker now and I feel his tongue make contact with my skin, making me try to stifle and very embarrassing noise. He smiles into my neck and starts to kiss me there. I can feel a pool of warmth inside of me heading towards my cock and I move my hips just slightly against his thigh. He bites down and grinds into me and I am unable to keep quiet as a strangled “Jesus” escapes my throat. His hips thrust into mine as he continues to suck, no doubt leaving a love bite to mark me as  _ his. _ I clutch his ass in both hands and bring him impossibly closer to me, begging for more friction.  He knows I’m close as he licks inside of my ear and then whispers in a low breathy tone “Cum for me”. His voice sends me over the precipice into my release. I buck and shudder into him. 

We hear a knock on the front door of the flat with some voices. We catch the tail of it of what seems to be an officer asking the resident to come down to the lobby for a few questions. They leave the flat and Sherlock starts to giggle, reaches for the door of the closet, and opens it.  I look down at my pants to see a large wet stain, luckily I’m wearing a longer coat today so I can hide the majority of what just transpired. 

“Coming, John?” I hear him call and I look up seeing a smug and satisfied smirk on his face. 

“Cheeky bastard” I mutter and follow him out the door.


End file.
